


The Mantle

by zhiyenxo



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War: Fallen Son - The Death of Captain America, Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyenxo/pseuds/zhiyenxo
Summary: After the death of America's greatest soldier, everyone gathered to pay their respects for his noble sacrifice. But Steve Rogers was more than just a soldier to Bucky, he was his only friend who knew him all too well.He was someone Bucky could not live without.





	The Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> Since I write angst, I was inspired by "The Death of Captain America" comic to write this short fanfic about Tony handing over the mantle to Bucky. I used some dialogues from the comic to match the mood.
> 
> I hope you guys will like this little fanfic about Bucky being the next Captain America :)

_"Good morning, I'm Sam Wilson. Most of you know me as The Falcon. And I've been asked to say a few words about Steve Rogers..."_

Many would say that the Winter Soldier would not be able to experience emotions. More would add that he doesn't even deserve to. But there were only a few who would argue that what was beneath the suit of armor mattered. And the few would include his childhood friend — Steve Rogers.

_"...Folks called him 'Captain America', 'Cap', 'Winghead'. Once or twice, he was 'Nomad'. And believe it or not, 'Cap-Wolf'. But I got to call him 'Partner'. I take a great pride in that..."_

The mention of his name would send Bucky into a dizzying wave of memories. One that dated back to the terrfiying war that wiped out half the universe before the remaining could finally save it. It was not the painful trip to the soul stone that traumatised him, it was rather how Steve had managed to hold off Thanos long enough before they could defeat him once and for all.

_"...The truth is, it didn't matter what we called him. Because it all ended with Steve Rogers..."_

The very same Steve Rogers who had been Bucky's supporter since the 40s.

The very same Steve Rogers who never gave up on him when he lost himself for 70 years.

The very same Steve Rogers who had sacrificed himself so the universe could have a chance at life.

_"...This doesn't have to be a day of sadness. We can accept it as a gift of unity and hope. The kind of day Captain America lived for."_

But no one could understand Bucky's loss.

 

 

Tony had lost count of how many times he had glanced over at the backview of Bucky Barnes. The latter had been sitting at the front-row bench ever since the funeral had started. It was as if he was waiting for a particular Steve Rogers to pat him on the back and assure him that everything would be fine. Just like in the past. Everyone who knew them would understand how Steve would unconditionally be there for Bucky, even when the latter had assassinated thousands of people in his life.

So would everything be fine after all?

"Someone should get him, it's getting really late," Natasha came over, staring at the unkempt hair of the said male.

Tony looked up at the stars and sighed, "he wouldn't want to leave. This is the closest he could get to Steve."

"Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"That letter Steve had left for you. There must be something about James."

At that, Tony fished out the neatly folded paper from his pocket. He eyed Natasha for some confirmation then began to read it silently. And he was glad he took it along with him. He looked at Bucky, then back at Natasha.

"I think there's something we can do," he said.

He began a slow walk to the front with Natasha trailing behind him. When he got to Bucky, he was heartbroken to see the former's pain of not being able to cry freely.

"I'm just gonna to sit right here, okay?" Tony asked, even though there would not be any reply.

He sat a safe distance away from Bucky, then looked up at Steve's portrait.

"He's a great guy, I won't lie about that. Even after that childish fight we had, I still admired him," Tony started. "Maybe there was a reason why he had to be on the other side of the argument. He was my rudder, steering me when others couldn't. He was so, so stubborn. But so willing to protect who he loved. He was very protective of you, Barnes."

Bucky heard some shufflings from his left, and Tony handed him the letter.

"And I think Steve would want you to read this instead."

He took over the precious piece of paper that contained something of Steve's. He gripped it so hard, fearing that losing this letter would mean losing Steve too. Tony placed a gentle hand on Bucky's shaking one and the latter looked up at him, only to receive a reassuring smile. One that Steve would always give him during his low days. Having calmed a little, he then turned to the words. While Bucky read, Tony stood up quietly and walked to the altar. He looked at Steve's portrait in respect and took the shield which rested on top of the casket. He was met with Natasha's questioning gaze, but they did not say a word to each other. Tony walked back to Bucky slowly and readied himself with a rather important hand-over.

"I think Steve would really like it if you took on his mantle." 

Bucky looked at the shield in Tony's hands. He then took it and admired the scratches formed since almost a century ago. He recalled the good old days when Steve first wielded this shield after he saved him from the HYDRA base. It was from that day forward that they worked together to save the world, and Bucky never felt more at ease when he was by Steve's side.

"What do you say, Captain America?" Tony prompted.

Bucky looked up at him. If wielding this shield meant getting closer to Steve, he would not want to throw this precious mantle away. It meant so much to Steve. "Just Bucky, please."

"Alright, Captain Bucky," Tony joked, letting Natasha and Bucky to smile along too. "Let's get going. I have tons of upgrades in mind for you. Steve would be soooo proud." He patted Bucky on the shoulder.

They stood up and Tony continued rambling on and on about the suit upgrades. Before he started walking, Bucky glanced over at the altar. For the last time, he took in the white carnations that surrounded the casket draped with the American flag. He then looked at Steve's genuine smile.

"Barnes, you coming?"

He turned to see Tony and Natasha still waiting for him. Behind them was Sam at the door, arms folded but face no longer wearing his usual stern expression. Rather, it looked very inviting this time.

"Coming," Bucky replied.

Even though Steve would not be there in his new journey, Bucky would not be alone.

  
  


_For Tony Stark only,_  
_Tony -_  
_If you're reading this, things have gone worse than either of us expected...the worst is to happen, I'm trusting you to do two things: Don't let Bucky drift back into anger and confusion. He has a chance of a new life — help him find his way. Save him for me. And as for Captain America, the part of it that is bigger than me — that's always been bigger than me — Don't let it die, Tony._  
_America needs a Captain, maybe more now than ever. Don't let the dream die._  
_Yours,_  
_Steve Rogers_


End file.
